


𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚘𝚟'𝚜 𝙶𝚞𝚗

by AlistairIsLost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Discord - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff, Format: Streaming, Misunderstandings, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SBI doesn't give a shit about him, Sam Nook - Freeform, Social Media, Tales From The SMP, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twitch - Freeform, Twitter, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), god karl jacobs, more than just minecraft, papa puffy, philza's a bad dad half of the time, someone protect the children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlistairIsLost/pseuds/AlistairIsLost
Summary: A series of dream SMP one-shots revolving around real-life, canon lore, and Karl's "Tales from the SMP"
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how writing fics on this website works :((

This fic is just going to be a bunch of short one-shots revolving around the RP characters, and the streamers. I would just like to go over some things about this book before we start!

1)There will be angst in a lot of the Canon Lore chapters, I will put a trigger warning for them but I don't feel comfortable writing real-life people in those kinds of positions.

2)When writing 'x reader' I will be writing mostly gender-neutral reader so that everyone can be included

3) I will be taking requests for prompts, so if you have any ideas either comment or dm me and I'll try to write them out. (I've never done this before


	2. the horns of a ram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets compared to Schlatt way too many times, this time right after the festival and right in front of everyone he snaps and gives Quackity a piece of what he's made of.
> 
> TW- hints of physical and emotional abuse, and manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a reminder that this is about the roleplay characters and is nothing about the streamers

"Come on Tubbo, we need to punish Ranboo for this!" Quackity insisted "He's a traitor, and he should be executed for betraying our government." Tubbo flinched at Quackity's wording 'our' not Tubbo's 'our', he thought back to what Dream said and he couldn't help but sigh. No matter what Dream or everyone else would think he knew exactly what Quackity was up to, he wasn't as dumb as he looked. He saw the power-hungry look Quackity had when it came to defeating Technoblade, he acknowledged the way he talked over Tubbo during meetings, The sudden urge to make rituals legal and collect all of Schlatt's body parts. Tubbo saw it all from a mile away but he didn't say anything, that was the only thing he was confused about. Why didn't he say anything? Was it because he was too busy worrying for Tommy, or was it that he was just too scared to confront Quackity? His fear of Quackity was one thing that he was embarrassed about, during his time being a spy Tubbo wasn't treated very 'politely' by Quackity but that was something the two of them chose to ignore. It was much easier to pretend but it doesn't shake the panic he gets when Quackity gets too close or how his voice gives out when Quackity glares at him. "You're the president Tubbo, and I have nothing but respect for you." Quackity whispers into his ear "Look at them, look at how they surround him. They should be doing that for you" the way asserted his voice mad Tubbo curl up, maybe Quackity didn't like that because his hand roughly found it's way to Tubbo's horns, something that he always made sure to pick at, and forced Tubbo's head to where Ranboo was standing. "Look at them I said" he growled "You need to make your mark Tubbo, or else everyone will leave you just like how they left schlatt. This almost snapped something in Tubbo, it made him feel light and invincible, a feeling he hasn't had in a long time. He looked over at Quackity, ignoring the flinch in his body when he saw his snarling fangs, and smiled the sweetest and innocent smile he could muster up.

"You're right Quackity, why don't we go over there and remind them **who's really president** " Tubbo bubbled, before making his way over when he saw Quackity's approving nod. His body was shaking with every step he took, he didn't even pay attention to the conversation and just built up right behind ranboo so that for once he was in the spotlight. "Hello everyone" he greeted loudly but Ranboo could hear a slight shake in his voice. "You see everyone, Big Q gave me some great advice just now, about how I need to remind everyone that I'm the president" He waved his hand out to Quackity, who looked sort of surprised at being called but nodded back at Tubbo to continue speaking. " and I find that utterly hilarious" Tubbo cackled, He ignored the shocked and confused faces and just went on with his speech. "'cause if I'm correct, the only one who has been disrespecting my presidency is Quackity himself. Oh don't look so surprised Big Q, I knew from the moment you stepped into the office that you wanted me to be your little presidential puppet." knowing that everyone's attention was permanently on him Tubbo finally made his way over to Quackity, who's face was stuck in a shocked face. "You see Big Q, I'm sick and tired of you and you're bullshit. I'm sick of you talking over me, of you calling **MY** government yours. I was so very polite letting you and Fundy have a say in **MY** decisions but I think you two have forgotten how a government really works, so I'll explain, **I'm the president** , **Tommy is the Vice President** and **IF** anyone had the most power under that I think I'll trust **Ranboo** with that." Tubbo still kept his kind smile on his face while he dug his finger into Quackity's chest. Some gasps were heard from the crowd but that only made Tubbo smile bigger. Quackity's shocked expression slowly turned into a snarl as if his slow brain was just now realizing. As anger flooded into Quackity's brain he grabbed Tubbo harshly by the collar as he was just ready to hit him, causing yells of objections to be made in the crowd, Tubbo's mind was foggy from the adrenaline but he could distinctly hear Niki, Sam, HBomb, and Ranboo but he kept on ignoring the crowd. "What are you going to do Big Q" Tubbo mocked him "What, are you gonna hit me? Are you gonna throw me around and poison me? I'm not scared of you anymore, I'm the one in power now and none of you're little stunts that you love to play isn't going to work.". Okay, so Tubbo understood that this really isn't the best power play for him to do but he closed his eyes and gave quackity his cheek, he wanted to cause a scene, he wanted to break free of Quackity's invisible chains and that's exactly what he's doing. Embarrassed and powerless Quackity reeled back his fist ready to just get a thread of his pride back until he felt something hit him firm on his nose. Out of shock and just the power of his punch, Quackity fell to the ground while groaning in pain, he looked up to see a fuming Niki with bruised knuckles and a seemingly angry Ranboo holding her back. Dazed from the pain he looked over at Tubbo to see him equally dazed and Panicked on the ground being comforted by Sam and Puffy while Fundy yelled at by HBomb and Ponk for not doing anything. Quackity slowly looked back at the group surrounding him.

"How dare you!" Niki Yelled, her voice was echoed by the walls of the base coming out to sound even more frightening than it already was. "I should kill you right here and now, He's a child. How could you do that" She was trying to break free from Ranboo's grip but he made sure to grip his sister figure tightly,

" Come on Niki, calm down. He doesn't deserve any of your time." He grunted but his voices sounded unsure, almost as if he was trying to convince himself the very thing. Tubbo was slowly but surely finding his ability to breath again, feeling less dazed but sure dizzy, and stood up while using Sam for balance

"Everyone, please calm down. We don't want to make this any more of a scene than it is now, we have a battle to prepare for" He croaked, his words felt rough against his strained throat. "And Quackity, as of affective imminently, you are out of the cabinet" even with the rough and unfamiliar sounds of his words everyone around him could hear the gloat in his voice. That tiny sentence drove Quackity mad, the high pitch way of his words said something different 

'I won.'


End file.
